Family Moments
by bluegirl-783
Summary: Unseen moments between grandmother and grandddaughter and Joe from both PD movies as relationships and bonds grow and change
1. Awkward Introductions

_A/N: This is a story I've wanted to write for a while but haven't had a chance to- let's see how we go! These are scenes are either before or after scenes in the movie that I've imagined... mainly interactions between our three fave characters!_

_I'm so sorry about Runaway- I really wasn't feeling that great about it so I've deleted it so that I can edit it and see if it works out later..._

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Do I _really_ have to go this afternoon?" the teenager asked sulkily as she stood in the kitchen and sipped a cup of green tea, watching her mother wash paint brushes in a sink at the opposite end of the restored two storey former fire house that they lived in. "I barely know her- she lives in a different continent and she's never asked to see me before."

"Mia," Helen Thermopolis looked up from the sink with a sigh. "As I said yesterday, she is your father's mother and she would like to see you."

"Why the interest now? I mean, she hasn't been around for the past sixteen years, so what's changed?" the teenager persisted, twisting a strand of her frizzy brown hair around a forefinger.

"Amelia, you know about your father," Helen looked at her exasperatedly. "I don't know why..."

"What's her name again?" Mia was being deliberately obtuse and Helen rolled her eyes.

"You know that her name is Clarisse Renaldi...I don't know exactly why she wants to see you, but since your father died, it seems natural that she would like to see you...she's here to see you and I think having afternoon tea with her is a reasonable request."

"Afternoon tea- that sounds so old fashioned," Mia wrinkled her nose, looking like a typical teenager. "Why can't we just talk over the phone? Anyway," she hastily added as she noticed that Helen was looking more and more exasperated. "Why can't you come with me?"

"She didn't ask me," Helen turned away to put her brushes away, avoiding Mia's eyes.

''CAN you come?" Mia suddenly sounded nervous and Helen walked over and rested her arms on Mia's shoulders.

"No... I think that it's good that it's only going to be the two of you- it will be alright," she added reassuringly. "You'll be fine- just be yourself and I'm sjure Clarisse will love you."

"What if she doesn't?" Mia bit her lip, still looking uncertain.

"Then she's crazy- who wouldn't love you?" Helen tucked a strand of Mia's hair behind her ears and gave her a hug. "Now..." she continued after a moment, pulling away and turning Mia towards the door. "Stop procrastinating- take the rubbish out and go to school!"

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" Mia teased when she reached the doorway, turning with a grin.

"You don't need it, you'll be fine... now go!"

0

Half a day later and on the other side of San Francisco, at the Genovian consulate, Clarisse Renaldi set down her pen, paperwork completed for the most part, and sat back in her chair with a sigh, relieved that her paperwork was done for the day but well aware that the more difficult part of her day was approaching- the reunion (or rather, first ever meeting) with her only grandchild, Amelia, whom she hadn't seen in nearly sixteen years.

She and Phillipe, Amelia's father, had promised to keep their distance until the girl turned eighteen, but now that Phillipe was gone (and the thought still brought tears to Clarisse's eyes), it was essential that her granddaughter knew about her heritage and... her destiny...she only hoped that the girl would be willing to listen to what she had to say and would sccept it.

"Your Majesty?" she heard from the doorway and Clarisse looked up to see Charlotte, her personal assistant, standing there. "Is there anything wrong, ma'm?"

"No, everything's fine, Charlotte...I'm finished with this paperwork, so if you could file it away for me..."

"Of course," the younger woman hurried forward to take the papers off Clarisse's desk. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes...where is Joseph?"

"He's just outside- did you want to see him?"

"Yes, send him in."

As soon as Charlotte left the room, Clarisse pushed back her chair and stood up, compulsively clasping and unclasping her hands before moving on to smoothing her black skirt down then fiddling with her pearl necklace.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" and she looked over to see her unflappable Head of Security, clad, as always in black, striding into the room and standing in front of her, his brown eyes regarding her calmly.

"Oh yes, Joseph... are your security men ready for this afternoon? I don't want to make her scared by seeing them, but I know they have to be there..."

Clarisse was painfully aware that she sounded flustered, both out of nerves for the meeting with Amelia and being in close proximity to _him_, someone she had always relied on and was now beginning to wonder whether she had feelings for him, before she stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, sternly telling herself to calm down, she had no reason to be concerned about this afternoon- before she realized Joseph was standing very close to her and his hand were resting on hers, stilling them from their compulsive actions.

"It's going to be alright," he said calmly.

"How do you know?" Clarisse was uncharacteristically panicked- a sensation she hadn't felt in years but Joseph could well understand why she was feeling like it. "We've never met... how is she going to react to meeting me and what I have to tell her? I'm sure..."

"Just take it one step at at time, Clarisse..." he said gently, both their hearts skipping a beat at the sound of her name. "It's going to be alright... Clarisse, look at me," he said and she almost reluctantly met his eyes. "It will be fine," he repeated in a softer tone. "I'm sure she's more like you and Phillipe than you expect... trust me," he finished, blue eyes meeting brown and she sighed, reluctantly pulling away from him.

"I hope you are right."

0000000

Finally, the hour of introduction had arrived and Mia had grudgingly walked from school to the consulate ('what kind of person lived in a consulate?' she had wondered to herself on the walk over), again wondering WHY she was there, before she stopped in front of the address she had been given and stared dumbly through the steel gates at the imposing house (mansion, she preferred to think of it as) with the well manicured lawns and the _**flag**_ on the flag pole on the edge of the gravelled driveway.

Suddenly, Mia didn't feel quite as confident- she had been intending on going to see her grandmother and show her that _she _didn't need her- but the sight of this place and the flag made her wonder just exactly WHO Clarisse Renaldi was...maybe she was someone important, rather than a grandmother who had come from Europe to have tea with her grandchild (and maybe do a little shopping), and maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all...maybe she didn't want to meet this lady after all...

Before she had the chance to flee, however, the camera installed above the gates focused in on her and the intercom on one of the posts holding up the gates buzzed: _"School tours are on Wednesday" _and Mia knew she couldn't escape this time, so she, feeling braver and slightly indignant that the faceless voice just dismissed her as a silly school girl AND that they hadn't given her the chance to make up her mind about staying or going, pressed the button to connect her with the faceless person...

"_I'm here for a meeting with my grandmother."_

Clarisse, meanwhile, had changed her outfit and, despite Joseph's confident reassurances that everything would be fine, she was feeling oddly nervous and unsettled as she paced her bedroom upstairs, peeking almost childishly out of the curtains on occasion to see whether Amelia had arrived yet.

Just as there was a knock on the door, Clarisse was looking out the window and her heart jumped when, directly below her, she saw bushy brown hair on the threshold before, simultaneously, she disappeared out of view and Clarisse heard Joseph's voice outside the door.

"Your Majesty, it's time."

"I'm coming," she replied, glancing in a mirror as she walked past, smoothing her hair down and checking her outfit, before she continued walking toward the door, ready to meet her grandchild...

000

An hour and a half later, Helen, working on a painting, heard the slamming of the front door and turned quickly to see Mia standing in the middle of the room, breathless and glaring at her mother.

"How did it go?" she ventured timidly, although she could see that the meeting hadn't gone very well.

"A **PRINCESS**?!" Mia shrieked when she finally caught a breath. "I'm a princess?! You have got to be joking!"

"She told you," Helen said resignedly, setting down her brush- she had suspected Clarisse would, it was necessary, as Clarisse had told her on the phone the day before, but there had still been a tiny part of her that had hoped that she wouldn't say anything.

"Yes, SHE did- and SHE is Clarisse Renaldi, _QUEEN_ of Genovia!" Mia said sarcastically before her expression softened slightly. "When did you find out that she was Queen and Dad was the Crown Prince? Did you know before you got married?"

"No- Phillipe never said anything when he was here for college- he only told me that he lived in Europe- but I was told once we were married and we had to return to Genovia."

Mia nodded- Helen had told her that she and her father had married after they finished college, and had lived in Europe for a year or so until she was born, but the marriage hadn't worked out (along with disapproval from his parents) so they had split up when Mia was a baby, Phillipe staying in Europe while Helen had returned to the States.

At that thought, Mia realized that the only contact with her father had been minimal, limited to letters, presents and her school tuition paid for...they had never met, she realized painfully, and they never would.

"Why didn't you tell me before now? I never knew my father and now I'm Crown Princess of a country I barely know anything about, I have to have lessons...and I have to spend more time with HER! WHY didn't you tell me?" Mia was getting angrier by the moment and Helen knew that it was useless to try and talk to her daughter until she had calmed down, but she tried anyway.

"We agreed that..."

"I DON'T care! She's not my grandmother!" Mia hissed, stalking up the stairs to her bedroom before spinning on her heel to glare at her mother. "I'm not a Princess and I don't want to have anything more to do with her!" before she turned and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

0

"She's very different to what I expected," Clarisse said honestly as she stirred her cold tea distractedly, staring blankly out into the garden, but the man sitting opposite her knew that she was talking to him. "She's attractive, yes, but her hair...and those shoes..."

"We both know appearances don't matter- but she's a lot like Phillipe, isn't she?"

"Yes," Clarisse looked at Joseph, her expression soft. "The moment I set eyes on her, I knew she was so much like him...but she's so shy, so...so...unpredictable...I certainly didn't expect her to run out like that!"

"She's a teenager, I would hardly call teenagers predictable."

"I'm sure you heard that she doesn't want to be a princess...I thought most little girls dreamed of being a princess and living in a palace, but she doesn't."

"You need to give her some time, Clarisse," Joseph said quietly. "This was completely unexpected to her- you, Phillipe and Helen kept this from her..."

"For her own protection- and to allow her to have a normal childhood!"

"Honorable intentions, I will say, but you cannot expect her to be able to deal with this immediately like Phillipe or Pierre would have."

"They were born to be Princes- they knew what was going on!"

"But Amelia is an American, with no idea of her heritage, and she's going to need some time... I'm sure she will come round and listen to you, but you have to give her time and you have to be patient with her."

There was a long pause as she considered his words, Joseph slightly concerned that he had overstepped his boundaries, before she gave him a crooked smile.

"Are you bossing me around, my Head of Security?"

"A little," he amended with a smile before, glancing around to ensure that there was no one around to watch them, he reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "I know everything will work out."

"I hope so... I hope so."


	2. Compromise

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- so glad that you are all enjoying it! It's quite fun to write about missing scenes...and don't worry, Clarisse and Joe won't be forgotten! LOL! __Oh, and ''A Royal Journey' may be updated again very soon! We'll see. _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Your Majesty? This is Helen Thermopolis."

"Helen? Please, call me Clarisse... is something wrong?"

"It's Mia..." In the confusion of the moment, Helen didn't use her daughter's full name when speaking to the Queen, but rather the name she had answered to for most of her life.

"Amelia?" the elegant, cultured English accented voice sounded momentarily surprised, even ruffled on the other end of the telephone line, much to Helen's surprise. "Is something wrong? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, nothing's wrong...exactly."

"Exactly? What do you mean?" the voice sharpened slightly.

"It's just that..." Helen hesitated- this was something she didn't want to say over the telephone, but since it seemed to be the only option at the moment, she had no alternative. "It's just that... Mia isn't too thrilled about your news..."

"She will have time to get used to it," Clarisse sounded confident. "She won't be Queen for a long time."

"That's the thing," Helen paused again, feeling even more awkward. "She made it quite clear that she has no intention of accepting the throne or... having any further contact with you."

"I see," Clarisse said after a moment. "Did she say that in so many words?"

"Not necessarily, but the meaning was clear... I tried explaining to her," Helen felt like an errant schoolgirl, explaining her misdeeds to the headmistress. "But she feels betrayed and definite about not wanting any part of the royal life...and it's not only you that she feels betrays her by not being in her life, but me as well, by not telling her that she was royal."

"What do you suggest we do now?" Clarisse didn't mean to sound icy, but she was now very worried- the future of the Genovian throne was in the hands of a fifteen year old girl! And she didn't even know about others who were trying to cause trouble and get their hands on the throne.

"Well...maybe you could come here, to our place and we could talk to Mia together," Helen paused again before adding: "I know you and I have had our differences in the past, but I'm sure that Mia would be a great Princess and... that her father would have wanted you two to become close."

"I'm sure he would have too," Clarisse said stiffly after a moment- she hadn't expected a phone call like this, but she was glad that Helen was letting her know what was going on with Amelia... Mia- Phillipe always used to call her that, she thought to herself with a pang, before she realized that Helen was still on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry... alright, I will come to you... I have a meeting tomorrow at the Spanish consulate at nine thirty- would you like me to come over before she goes to school? About eight thirty?"

"Yes, I think that would be the best time... thank you, Your Majesty."

"Thank you for telephoning me to let me know about Amelia... and Helen?" she continued, a twinge of amusement in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Please... call me Clarisse."

0000000

When he heard of Clarisse and Helen's plan the following morning, Joseph heartily approved- he had expected that the young girl would be extremely upset and confused about what was happening, he was glad that the two of them were going to work together to ensure that Amelia was given a choice and say in the matter of her life- after all, she would be the one who would eventually rule the country, if she so desired.

He had never approved of the way Phillipe and Clarisse were forced to keep their distance from the child, but it had been Phillipe's request and Rupert had been so angry at the time, Clarisse hadn't dared to rock the boat, although he knew the distance had hurt her deeply.

"Did you still need me to be her chauffeur and babysitter?" he inquired as they walked out the front door of the consulate to the two waiting black limousines and Clarisse stopped to turn toward him.

"Yes, I would prefer that you protect her... I know your other men would do the job just as well...but I trust _you_," she emphasized the last word softly. "Please?" she looked at him with direct blue eyes, almost a little beseechingly, and he nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty... but when she's in school or at home...?" he trailed off meaningfully.

"Yes, you will be MY chauffeur/bodyguard and babysitter," she said with a small smile before stepping off the step and walking towards the first limousine.

0

The reunion between the two women was somewhat awkward, both of them aware of the history between them and how that history was now affecting the present and could, possibly, affect the future.

"Where is Amelia?" Clarisse asked politely as she sat down at the kitchen table, trying not to show her concern about her only grandchild residing in a refurbished fire house, although she had to admit it looked clean and comfortable and seemed to be in an appropriate neighbourhood.

"She's just getting ready for school," Helen said as she hurried around the kitchen, turning on the jug, reaching for two mismatched mugs and setting them down on the bench, Clarisse trying not to wince when she saw teabags slipped into the mugs- teabags! "She won't be too long."

"Does Amelia know I was coming this morning?"

"No," Helen said after a moment, standing beside the table. "She was upset enough last night- I didn't want to mention it to her last night..."

"What about this morning? Surely she should have been told this morning?" Clarisse sounded a little disapproving.

"You haven't seen her in the morning- believe me, this is the best way...but she is aware that you want to establish a relationship with her and that I want that too, especially as you are her only living grandmother and one of her few relatives."

"Have your parents passed away?" Clarisse softened.

"Yes, years ago- so it's just been Mia and me for a long time."

"I AM sorry," Clarisse said sincerely, deeply sympathetic for her losses- Helen had been struggling on her own for sixteen years... if only she and Phillipe hadn't promised to stay away... "Why didn't you let Phillipe know? We could have assisted in some way..."

"We both know that Phillipe and Rupert wouldn't have allowed it...not that Phillipe didn't help in his own way, but he preferred that you left us alone...not that it's all his fault, I wanted that too," Helen added hastily as Clarisse raised an eyebrow in displeasure. "I know you would have helped but..."

"Your pride and Phillipe's stubborness and determination got in the way," her former mother in law said matter of factly. "I could never fight against his stubborness- he got that from his father... However, I DO appreciate you calling me last night and telling me about Amelia... and for allowing me the opportunity to come hear and explain my side of the story."

"YOUR side of the story?" Helen looked confused as she poured water into the mugs. "Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk, no sugar... Helen- I know that I wasn't part of my granddaughter's life, but I want to be now and not only for the sake of the future of Genovia... I DID want Amelia to have a normal life until she was 18."

"Really?"

"Really... but after..." Clarisse stopped abruptly, suddenly feeling a stab of grief. "But after the accident, I had to come to the conclusion that his daughter needed to know about her heritage and know that she is now, potentially, the Crown Princess and one day may be Queen of Genovia, if she chooses to accept this title."

"Queen..." Helen repeated in awe as she sat down opposite Clarisse, setting the mugs down on the table- she had always known it had been a possibility, a remote one, that if Phillipe had remarried and had other children, but now... it wasn't a distinct possibility, it was almost a reality. "Queen..."

"Yes, but only if she wants it... but I not only came to see Amelia, I also came to ask for your help and support- Amelia is going to need both of us, no matter which way she chooses..." Clarisse paused for a moment, wondering what Helen would say, if she would support her or not- they had hardly parted on the best of terms, the younger woman blaming her for the failure of her marriage to her son, and she couldn't possibly want her daughter being part of the life she had escaped from- but, to her relief and pleasure, Helen nodded soberly.

"Of course I'll help in any way I can... but I'm not going to push her into anything she doesn't want to do."

"I understand," Clarisse nodded approvingly. "That's what any mother would do- I wish I had done that more often," she added, eyes downcast.

"Phillipe appreciated everything you did for him, even if he didn't tell you...and, in retrospect, we did the right thing by splitting up- it wasn't your fault..." before she was suddenly struck by a thought- the previous night, after Mia had gone to bed, she had gone looking for the old photographs she had kept of Phillipe when they had been in college (and Mia had seen) and had gone through them, remembering the good times they had had...

Maybe seeing one or two of those pictures would cheer the older woman up- she still looked wonderful for her age, if not more youthful, but there was a sadness in her eyes that made Helen realize how much Clarisse had suffered.

"Actually... I have some old photographs of Phillipe when he was here for college- would you like to see them?"

"Yes please," Clarisse's eyes brightened at the thought.

Meanwhile, upstairs in her room, completely unaware of what was happening downstairs, Mia stared at herself at the mirror, well aware of how drab and unsophisticated she looked as compared with some of the other girls, before she heaved a heavy sigh and turned to her cat, saying:

"_Well, Fat Louie, this is as good as it's gonna get!"_


	3. Princess Lessons Part One

_A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers- so glad that you are liking this... I'm definitely enjoying writing it!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

**That Afternoon:**

The black limousine with the Genovian flags on the hood flapping in the warm breeze slid smoothly across the San Francisco streets, but the atmosphere in the the car was considerably less congenial than outside.

Joseph was behind the wheel and he glanced in the rearview mirror from time to time to Amelia in the back seat, as if to check on her- things hadn't necessarily worked out in her favour, he reflected to himself- before he decided to initiate conversation, if only to to distract her.

"How was school today, Princess?"

"Mmm?" the question roused Amelia from her reverie, staring blankly out of the black tinted windows, to turn troubled brown eyes to Joseph, again startling him by the similarity with her her father and grandmother- she had her father's colouring and a vague similarity in her features, although she looked like her mother; but he could sense someone else's presence in the genetic makeup, a sense of spirit, a fighting spirit- no one can tell me what to do- something familiar that could only be attributed to her grandmother.

"How was school today?"

"The usual," the teenager shrugged. "School is as it usually is."

"Where's Miss Lily?" At the question, Mia's lips twisted into a sarcastic smile.

"Preparing for her next episode of her tv show...but she could hardly be expected to accompany me to the Genovian consulate when she doesn't know who I really am, can she?"

"No Princess, but one day..."

"Joe?" (They had agreed that morning in the car that she would call him Joe). "Can you do me a favour?" Mia shifted in her seat and sighed heavily.

"Of course," and their eyes met for a split second.

"Can you not call me Princess? Or Amelia?"

"What would you like me to call you?" Joseph could sense an opening- the girl had to trust someone and he liked her- she was a sweet girl and he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Mia," she said simply and he took his lead from her.

"Mia... I like the name."

"My mother calls me that, as did Dad..." she trailed off momentarily, looking out the window, before quickly recovering. "I would be more comfortable if you called me that."

"Then Mia it is- but only when we're alone, as it wouldn't be appropriate, according to protocol," he added as she gave him a slightly sad look, reminiscent of her grandmother when she had asked him the same thing, years earlier. "But I will call you Mia whenever it's possible."

"What will this afternoon be like, Joe?" she asked after amoment and Joseph was determined to be honest with her.

"Her Majesty does have to evaluate you..."

"Evaluate me? Like some kind of test?" Mia looked taken aback.

"It may seem like that, but this is an important time for you and her... you are aware of the Independence Day Ball?"

"Yes, it seems that my life will lead up to that evening," Mia muttered.

"Well, not to offend you, Mia, but you do need some guidance in certain areas of life- such as etiquette and protocol as well as knowing more about your country of birth..." He didn't mention the plans Clarisse had for her appearance- that was up to Clarisse. "But, believe me, your grandmother has your best interests at heart."

He was going to say more, wanting his boss to have fair representation in the girl's mind, but he realized that they were at the gates of the consulate and he was too late...

Joseph hoped that Clarisse would be gentle with the girl- she had a very warm heart, but years of duty, fending her intelligence against the men of parliament and protecting herself from Rupert (when he could not) had frozen the Queen somewhat emotionally... but he was sure that she would do the right thing- and maybe this would be beneficial to her as well...

000

It was well after dinner time when Joseph finally had the opportunity to see the Queen- it was late in the afternoon when she and Charlotte had finished 'evaluating'' the Princess and began with some simple 'lessons' and he drove the girl home (she didn't have much to say that time, and he didn't push her) and by the time he had returned, Clarisse was having her own dinner and doing paperwork. It was only after he had eaten that Charlotte came to find him in the kitchen: "Her Majesty would like to see you."

She was still in her study, but she wasn't at her desk but rather sitting on the elegant sofa, sipping a cup of tea, and she turned when he cleared his throat.

"Ah Joseph... will you please join me?" she patted the seat beside her and he obediently sat down beside her. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, madam," Joseph said politely and Clarisse's eyes looked sad for a moment before she looked away, Joseph noticing both. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," she hastily shook her head. "Joseph, may I speak to you about Amelia?"

"Of course."

"Did you and she speak this afternoon... or this morning?"

"Not very much- just to to confirm that she could call me Joe, not Joey," he said with a smile and she joined him.

"Was she very worried about what was going to happen this afternoon?"

"She was concerned, yes, about what you wanted to do with your 'evaulation' but I reassured her that you only had her best interests at heart... how did this afternoon go?"

"Dear me, I hadn't realized how much needs to be done, not only in increasing her knowledge about Genovia and etiquette and protocol, but her physical appearance..." she sighed as she sat back in her chair."Those shoes were awful, her fingernails had dreadful looking nail polish on them, her posture is so...Oh!"

"I hope..." he began, having listened to her, before he shut up but she gave him a curious look.

"You hope- what?"

"If I'm not pushing any boundaries here..."

"Please... I want to know what you think."

"Well... I hope you didn't say any of this to her- teenagers are sensitive at the best of times, but I have the feeling that this teenager may be a little more sensitive than others."

"Of COURSE I **didn't** say anything to her, I'm not that tactless!" Clarisse looked momentarily insulted before she paused and smiled. "She DOES look like her father, though- especially her ears and eyes... and she has a lovely complexion..." she trailed off momentarily and then straightened up, looking at Joseph directly, keen to explain this to him, although she didn't understand why... maybe it was because she wanted his approval, a notion she found slightly ridiculous yet right.

"She is attractive, but you must also understand that this needs to be done if she is to be our Princess! If Parliament and the press saw her now, they would eat her alive and I don't want her or the Renaldi reputation to be hurt."

"I understand completely- but I just don't want to see that girl hurt."

"Neither to do I... it's just that I'm beginning to realize how much I have to accomplish in the next couple of weeks, not only with Amelia but the pile of paperwork that seem to be arriving daily..." Clarisse sighed heavily and almost slouched back in her seat. "I don't know, Joseph, sometimes it seems as if I've bitten off more than I can chew."

Joseph watched her sympathetically- it had been a tough year for the Queen; the past couple of years, in fact, had been difficult, not only with the long illness and then death of her husband and her subsequent take over of the throne, but the unexpected loss of the Crown Prince and the parliament treating her as if she was less than intelligent.

"Still... if Amelia doesn't assume the title, I will continue in the same vein until the Von Trokans manage to get me off the throne."

"They won't do that because you aren't going to be ousted," Joseph said suddenly, fervently, impulsively reaching over to take her hand int his- he had no idea how she felt about him, aside from one of her closest friends, but his feelings for her were deepening daily... "You are the best person to rule Genovia and those fools in Genovia know it!"

He hadn't meant to sound so forthright, but he wanted her to realize that she WAS far better than most of the men gave her credit for and that she was more than capable of fulfilling her duties when she was in San Francisco- and then back in Genovia...although he was growing worried about the increasing pressure she was under.

"You feel very strongly about this, don't you?" she gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I appreciate it- you have never let me down, Joseph and I know you never will- I trust you more than anyone... you are not only my Head of Security but..." she paused and looked down at her lap for a moment, her cheeks colouring slightly, before looking back at him. "... but you're also my friend- a very dear friend."

"I'm honoured you would consider me that," he said after a moment, a little disappointed that she didn't see him as any more than a friend but still surprised- they had never so openly spoken of their personal connection but Clarisse was feeling vulnerable and maybe this was her way of talking about it...

"And, if I may say so, I'm honoured to call you my friend, " he added.

"Really?" Clarisse's face lit up, much to Joseph's delight and consternation- it never ceased to appall and amaze him that her self esteem was so low- she was usually so confident and in charge in public but in private, it was a different story...

"Really," he affirmed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze- he didn't know whether friends held hands like this, but she hadn't pulled away so he let it be.

"And what about Amelia?"

"As I've said before, give her a chance- be patient with her- she hasn't had the same upbringing and training as the Princes and you have had so she's going to need more time... you don't want to push her away, do you you?"

"No," Clarisse said softly- that was her greatest fear. "Not only for the sake of Genovia, but more importantly- I want to know my only grandchild... I don't want to lose her again."

0

"How did this afternoon go?" Helen finally dared to ask after dinner, when Mia had had a shower and was sitting watching her paint.

"Alright," Mia shrugged listlessly. "I just never realized how much of a weirdo I look compared to other girls."  
"Did your grandmother say something like that to you?"

"No, but she implied it as she examined every single inch of me- did you know she was evaluating me and that there were changes coming with my appearance and my academic education- big changes and I had better get used to them...oh, and that I'm ugly?"

"She didn't!" Helen looked momentarily outraged- how DARE she imply that to her own granddaughter- before she remembered what she and Clarisse had discussed that morning- the necessity of these lessons- and she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, Mia watching her- her grandmother hadn't implied any such thing- she had simply said that there were a few changes needed- but she wanted her mother on her side and she wanted her to insist that Mia didn't have to undergo these changes anymore.

"Mia... you and your grandmother agreed to these changes this morning, and you knew that something like this would happen...you gave your word that you take lessons from her until the Ball, and while I love you just the way you are, not matter what, it's reasonable that Clarisse would want to make a few changes- you never know, you may like whatever she does. Also, I don't think she would have implied you are ugly- in fact, I can't imagine her saying that at all."

"Mother! Are you saying that you AGREE with her?" Mia snapped angrily, disappointed that her mother hadn't insisted she didn't have to go through with this anymore and had seen through her lie.

"I'm **saying **that the two of you made an agreement and you have to fulfill your side of the bargain, just until you know what you want... and it's too early to know what you want," she added as Mia opened her mouth to argue. "It's what your father would have wanted- for you and your grandmother to know each other."

"Fine," Mia huffed, slouching back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest. "I'll do it- and listen to her- but it doesn't mean that I'm going to be her Princess! By the way, how did you go with Mr O'Connell? Hopefully I don't have to do anymore public speaking!"

"Well, not exactly... and there's something else I need to tell you about Patrick... Mr O'Connell... and myself..."

"What?" Mia asked curiously, although she suddenly had an uncomfortable feeling- her mother calling her English teacher by his first name wasn't exactly a good sign- and a few minutes later, she was proved right... A **DATE? **With her **teacher**?!

She tried to explain why it wouldn't be such a good idea to her mother, but her mother didn't seem to understand, so Mia pretended it was alright and left the room.

"_I just can't do anything right anymore, can I?" _she heard her mother say and Mia couldn't help muttering, as she closed her bedroom door, thinking that things couldn't get any worse:

"Now you know how I feel..."


	4. Princess Lessons Part Two

_A/N: Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

There was a day or two between lessons, due to unexpected commitments (Mia had an extra shift at the rock climbing centre and Clarisse had unavoidable meetings and an evening function she couldn't get out of) but the day apart gave them time to consider their options- and the other's perspective.

Clarisse knew she had been too hard on Amelia the first time they met (obviously expecting her to assume the title without considering the teenagers feelings) and things hadn't improved the following day with the first 'lesson', but she was determined to make amends the next time they met.

Also, deep in her heart (although she would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Joseph), she was coming to the conclusion that knowing her granddaughter and being part of her life possibly meant more to her than preparing her for a life as Queen. There WERE times when Genovia and it's responsibilities had to come first, but Amelia was her only grandchild, Phillipe's only child, and she had a duty to her family just as much as she had a duty to her country- the only problem was finding a balance between the two.

Mia, meanwhile, had a chance to calm down and, when she did, she began thinking about Clarisse, her father and the title she was supposed to want. She had never dreamed of being a Princess (or even wanting to be one) but now that the title was being offered as her future, she didn't know how to think or feel, although, very deep down in her heart, she knew that she not only had a duty to listen to her grandmother and learn some life lessons she knew she needed to learn, but... she also wanted to know her grandmother- and, by extension, her father- much better.

The moment they say each other again, there was a somewhat awkward silence but before Clarisse could greet her, Mia suddenly asked: "What do I call you?"

"Excuse me?" Clarisse was momentarily taken aback.

"I mean, I can hardly call you Your Majesty or Clarisse... I can barely remember what I called my mother's mother... but what would you prefer?"

"Well, I..." Clarisse stalled, hesitating- she had dreamed of this happening but hadn't thought it would, considering the rocky start they had had, but now, this was an opening and she wanted to take it. "You could call me... Grandma...if you wish."

"Grandma," Amelia's face contorted into a thoughtful frown as she tried out and considered the name, before her expression lightened. "I like it... Hello, Grandma."

"Good afternoon, Amelia," Clarisse responded just as formally before she spied a wistful expression on Amelia's face and she realized that she had to make a concession of her own. "What would you like me to call you?"

"Mia," the teenager said after a moment, looking shy. "My mother calls me that... as did Dad, whenever he wrote to me."

"Indeed he did," Clarisse agreed, remembering the times he had mentioned 'Mia' before she regarded Amelia again.

"Alright, I will call you Mia, although there may be times when I call you Amelia- I always thought that was a pretty name."

"Thank you... and I understand...just as long as you call me Mia sometimes."

"I will do that, Mia- definitely."

"So," Mia said after a moment. "What's happening this afternoon?"

000

Much later in the evening, Mia long gone, dinner over and after another hour's work in her study, Clarisse finally retired for the evening but quickly found that she couldn't settle...and she knew why, she hadn't stopped thinking about it since it happened...as she stood by her bedroom windown and gazed out at the sparkling lights of San Francisco...

The afternoon session with Mia had been much easier- and with much less tension- than previous days, and Amelia...Mia...seemed more interested in listening and learning- even even asked a few pertinent questions about Genovia, and she didn't even blink when Clarisse tactfully approached the subject of her 'makeover'.

"Are you sure you're alright about the makeover?" Clarisse had to make sure.

"Yes... it's about time a few things about me changed," Mia said wryly, waving at her hair and face. "I should have taken more pride in my appearance before now, but... I just couldn't be bothered."

"Even though there will be a few changes, I want you know that I don't want your personality to change- I still want to you to be you."

But none of that- not even Mia's mishap with Joseph while learning to dance to the 'Wango'' (Mia's words, Clarisse winced at the memory)- had made Clarisse so agitated but, rather, the moment that had occurred afterwards, when Mia had gone, insisting that Joseph have the night off from driving her home...when Joseph had led her out onto the dance floor with the words:

_"You've been wearing black too long..."_

They had danced together many times over the years, usually at parties and the occasion private dance, but this time had been so very different- there was something in the atmosphere between them that made her nervous yet excited and then... she had been painfully aware of other things- the way his hand rested on the small of her back, the way he skillfully guided her through the moves they knew off by heart, the way his eyes never left hers, as her cheeks burned a deep red but she found that she hadn't been able to look away either...

The dance made her tremble all over again as Clarisse attempted to settle into bed again after standing by the window a moment longer- all she knew was that she would never forget that dance, or the feelings that she had never dreamed she would experience that had been evoked...

Joseph, meanwhile, was having the same trouble sleeping downstairs, and for exactly the same reason...he too had sensed that there was something different between him and Clarisse as they had danced that afternoon, the first time since Rupert's death, but that hadn't been the reason for the change between them... he had always dreamed of being closer to her than anyone else, and it was gradually happening, but today... they had connected in a way that had never happened before and he had realized that he not only loved her more than anything in the world but, as her blue eyes held his, compelling yet innocent, he knew that, eventually, he wanted something more with her... a life with her...marriage...

0000000

Mia stared disbelievingly at herself in the mirror, unable to make the connection between the frizzy haired, awkward looking teenager who had looked expressionlessly in the mirror this morning, to the glamazon (or it seemed like it) that was looking back at her this evening- it was such a momentous change, despite her grandmother's ressurances...even her mother's jaw (and Mr O'Connell, whose presence Mia didn't register until later) had dropped when she had walked in and Helen was her mother!

Mia had been mildly apprehensive when her grandmother had introduced her to Paolo (and looking much better in an outfit that wasn't black, although she understood that Clarisse was still in mourning) and then had to leave to call the press secretary in Genovia but, thankfully, she had instructed Charlotte to stay in her stead and Mia was glad of that- Paolo was more than a little exhuberant for her tastes.

But when she looked at herself in the mirror for the first time, after Clarisse's genuine approval...she knew that her life had changed and it would never be the same again...she only hoped that her friends- Lily and Michael especially- wouldn't dislike the difference...

0

"You look awfully serious," Clarisse said lightly the following morning when Joseph, who had just dropped Mia off at school, had come back to the consulate to collect her for yet another meeting in the city. Is something wrong? How did Amelia's new look go with her friends?" she gave him a steady gaze but Joseph looked away as she stepped into the car. He still didn't say anything until he had slid behind the wheel and the cut had taken off.

"Joseph?" she had taken down the partition between the front and back seat.

"Mmmm?"

"You didn't answer my questions- is something wrong? How did Amelia's look go with her friends?"

"Things were somewhat... awkward between Miss Mia and Miss Lily."

Clarisse looked slightly surprised at the familiar nickname (not that she minded- she was glad Mia trusted Joseph, he was just the type of man she wanted Mia to trust) but she was more concerned about her granddaughter's contemporaries reactions.

"Oh?"

"Well..." Joseph hesitated for a moment before he recalled everything he had witnessed, most especially Mia's tears.

"Oh no... the poor girl," Clarisse murmured sympathetically- she should have foreseen this, and Mia hadn't even publicly accepted the title. "Is she alright?"

"I think so- when I drove past them, I think she was giving it right back to Lily...I suspect she will have let her best friend in on the secret... I know you want to keep this discreet," he added as he spied her opening her mouth to say something. "But Miss Mia deserves the chance to tell someone she trusts- and I'm certain that Miss Lily will keep the secret."

"I wasn't going to protest about Mia telling Lily about this- Mia doesn't want anyone to know just as much as me- but I was going to agree... I just hope that her friend will be much more supportive than she was this morning, according to you."

"I'm certain she will be... and I'm more than certain that no one else will know about Miss Mia until you're ready to tell the world..." he said reassuringly and she sat back in her seat with a thoughtful look, hoping that he was right.

0

Unfortunately, Clarisse's carefully laid plans for Mia exploded long before she expected- two days later, when she switched on the television and saw that the media had besieged the school where Mia attended- and the reporter, standing in front of the school itself, a group of teenagers trying to get access to the cameras, standing behind them, waving and jumping up and down in the air, was excitedly stating to the cameras that:

"_This is an exclusive! According to our source, the next heir to the throne of Genovia, a small country in Europe, attends this school... and her name is Mia Thermopolis! The school has had no comment on this, but witnesses have told us that the teenager has been seen arriving and leaving in a black limousine with the Genovia_n _flags on the hood..._ _And now we're going to find out more about this mysterious young Princess..." _before she turned to a group of teenage girls who were grinning and preening at the cameras.

_"So... how well do you know_ _Mia Thermopolis!"_

"Charlotte! Do you know what 's going on?" Clarisse switched off the television and turned to the younger woman in horror and a growing sense of anger- she had definitely not wanted this to happen today- obviously someone had betrayed them to the press! Charlotte hesitated for a moment, bewildered at what she had seen on the television, but she couldn't even imagine how the Queen... or even the Princess... was feeling.

"I have no idea, ma'am, the papers haven't arrived here yet, but Joseph has informed me that both the school and Helen Thermopolis have called and both insist that you should go to the school."

"Where is Amelia?" That was her primary concern- hopefully, they were keeping her away from the rest of the school, just until she had sorted everything out.

"According to the vice principal, she is safe in her office."

"Right... well, we had better get down there," Clarisse stood up with a defiant air and smoothed down her peach jacket. "Where is Joseph?" She wasn't going anywhere without him, not that he would have allowed her to.

"Right here, ma'am," Joseph said politely, stepping into the room behind Charlotte. "The car is waiting downstairs."

He could see that the Queen was furious and he didn't blame her- someone had obviously sold the story to the press and now the safety of the young teenager had been compromised, along with Clarisse's plan to keep things low key until Mia had made her decision, before the Independence Day Ball.

"Good...we need to get to Grove High School as soon as possible... do you know who did this?"

"I have someone on the trail... but I can guarantee that it wasn't Miss Lily."

"I hope not," Clarisse said tightly as she walked out of the study and walked determinedly down the stairs, Joseph and Charlotte on her heels. "Whoever it is, I'm going to make sure that I'm severely displeased with them...Who else could it be?"

"I don't know ma'am, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this before too long..." and he knew that he was going to make sure that that! No one was going to betray his boss and her granddaughter without him knowing about it!

They were both hoping, as they silently drove towards the school, that Mia wasn't completely panicked and had made a decision that could change things for the worse...that she didn't want to be Genovia's princess...


	5. Dinner Disaster

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock and are so loyal, even when I'm so late with updates!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

0

"_You don't have to do this- you can get out of this right now."_

_"Your mother's right, Amelia, we had a bargain."_

_"I'll think about it and let you know...soon."_

The three connecting sentences whirled around Mia's head as she sat in the bleachers at the top of the school, Joe nearby tossing a basketball into a hoop (rahteru successfully, Mia thought vaguely)- she had been given the morning off classes, although she knew she would have to endure the stares and whispers after lunch... but at the moment, she had other things on her mind.

Mia had never imagined that someone (her hairdresser!) would reveal her identity to the press for the sake of financial gain and his own ego, but there were obviously people who would do that! He obviously hadn't signed a confidentiality agreement like his assistants and she had to wonder why her grandmother hadn't insisted on it.

She felt betrayed yet, deep down, not particularly surprised- she read the gossip magazines, she knew people would sell any information, true or false, for five minutes of fame and money but they had been famous and she had felt sorry for them... but she, Mia Thermopolis, someone who had only very recently discovered her royal connections, was in the spotlight, she pitied them even more... in fact, it made her even less inclined to accept thet title of Princess- she would much rather remain anonymous and invisble...

Joseph paused in his solo basketball 'game' to look at Mia, feeling sympathetic- the Queen had been furious over the unexpected ("and unauthorised!" the Queen, unusually ruffled, had fumed in the car on the way to the school) exposure and Joe hadn't argued when, upon meeting her oustide Ms Gupta's office after Clarisse, Mia and Helen had had a private moment, she had insisted he stay at the school with Mia for the rest of the day before driving her home- there would be no lessons that day- and then ensuring that there was always security around her house.

"What about you?"

"I will be attending my meeting and then I'll be back at the consulate... don't worry, Joseph, I'll be perfectly safe," Clarisse said crisply. "I will have plenty of time to prepare a statement for the press."

"Have you made sure that Helen and Miss Amelia know what you're going to do?"

"Of course!" she looked irritated that he would even question her on that. "I'm not that heartless or tactless, thank you ver much... I'll see you when you return to the consulate- just look after her," she spoke over him before, still ignoring the hovering crowds, she hurried down the steps and stepped into the limousine, the door closing behind her.

Bringing himself back to the present, Joseph glanced at the teenager again, looking vulnerable and solitary, and he was about to walk over and speak to her- she really hadn't said anything since they had come up to the courts- but just as he was about do do so, Miss Lilly bounced up the stairs, talking a mile a minute, and while he wasn't happy when she began rattling off reasons WHY her best friend shouldn't be a princess (how many people did the poor girl have to answer to?) and then momentary alarm when Mia slipped on a step, the laughter he heard seconds later relieved him somewhat...

Mia wasn't buckling un the pressure- maybe the tide was turning, maybe she was changing her mind, although he wanted her to be happy- that was the most important thing- and he wanted Clarisse to realize that too- she was under so much pressure to run a country and ensure her granddaughter was educated in the ways she needed to be if she was going to be Queen, but she had to realize that Mia was under just as much pressure...

0000000

The following evening was the State Dinner, an occasion that usually occurred in Genovia in the lead up to the Independence Day Celebrations, but since the Queen was in San Francisco, the Prime Minister and the more senior members of parliament had flown over, with a few others flying over for the Ball ten days later.

While the group was keen to enjoy the hospitality of the Queen and the city of San Francisco, they were also curious to meet the potential future heir to the throne, an heir that most hadn't been aware of until after the Crown Prince's death, and they now had to wonder, after a few wanderings aloud by Baron Johann Von Trokan- what was wrong with her, if the Crown Prince had felt compelled to hide her away from the country?

"I wonder if the Queen herself had known?" the Baron had wondered aloud as Genovia One flew to San Francisco days before the dinner, before nodding knowingly. "Of course she would have known- the Crown Prince was her favourite and she spoiled him so much..."

"That's enough!" Sebastian Motaz, the Prime Minister, said sharply- the Von Trokan's bitterness towards the Renaldi family was well known, with the Von Trokans convinced that they had been denied the throne for well over a century and it was time for them to rule. "Her Majesty may have known about this young girl, but she didn't have to say anything to us- our future King was killed only two months ago!"

"She could have told us when the girl was found- we had a right to know!"

"We have no right to question Her Majesty's wisdom- the royal family does have some rights- privacy included."  
"Still..." Von Trokan was persistent- the news that Phillipe had had a daughter (news revealed only after his death) had shocked (although he HAD been a playboy, the Baron had said on occasion to his supporters), but it had only been recently that the realization had dawned on him of WHOSE daughter it was (and granddaughter) and if she chose to accept the title, he had to do something- THEY, the great family Von Trokan, should be on throne (or close to ascension) rather than some silly teenage girl.

"No," Sebastian was firm and diplomatic, although HIS sympathies to the Queen were just as well known. "We are going to wait and see what happens in the next week or so... but we are NOT going to overwhelm the young lady when we meet her- do you understand?" Sebastian finished sternly, eyeing some of the 'troublemakers', finishing with the Von Trokans, who lowered their eyes and murmured their agreement.

Now, on this particular evening, they were all gathered downstairs at the consulate, enjoying cocktails and curiously (Baron Von Trokan muttering ominously to his wife) awaiting the arrival of the girl who could be their future Queen, while the girl in question was upstairs in her grandmother's suite, waiting for the signal that she had to go downstairs... alone, of course, as Joseph had informed her, although she would have preferred some company tonight...

Mia sighed as she smoothed down the skirt of her sky blue formal dress- she had to admit her grandmother knew about fashion- and wished that the evening was over and she was at home, watching tv with Fat Louie.

The last couple of days had been a complete roller coaster ride- although, if she was honest, it had been like that since her grandmother had re-entered her life- and she still had no idea of what she was going to do, although she was feeling she was being propelled in one direction, the direction she didn't want to go.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" she suddenly heard her grandmother's voice and she turned to see her emerge from her bedroom, resplendent in an icy blue dress and a sash of pink, blue and white stretched over her chest from one shoulder.

"Yes I am... and wow, you look..." She was going to say 'cool' before she realized that it was slang and she had the feeling her grandmother wouldn't approve. "Amazing."

"Thank you, my dear- and you look lovely as well."

"Thanks," Mia blushed, looking down at her feet. "So... about tonight..."

"It will be fine- just remember what we went over and..."

"Including the table etiquette?" Mia joked but Clarisse nodded, looking serious- she didn't want Amelia to know, but some of the most vicious members of parliament were going to be there and she wasn't quite sure how they were going to respond. She was concerned not only about Mia but herself.

"Especially that- they will be watching your every move..."

"Surely they realize that I wasn't brought up in a fancy palace!" Mia protested, standing still but her hands trembling into fists.

"...but Prime Minister Motaz and his wife will be sitting next to you and they will help you in whatever way they can," Clarisse added hastily, realizing that she wasn't being very supportive and Joseph wouldn't approve- neither, upon reflection, would Phillipe.

"Oh, that's good," Mia's face brightened. "Joe said they were pretty cool...sorry, I'll be careful tonight," she added, seeing Clarisse wince at the slang, but before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door, indicating it was time for Mia's entrance.

"Oh well, let's hope tonight is uneventful,"Mia said flippantly as she walked toward the door, tripping slightly over her own feet before turning to Clarisse with a small smile. "There's my trip for the evening- there shouldn't be anymore clumsy moments- I hope!"

It was only once she had disappeared out the door that Clarisse murmured to herself. "I hope so too."

000

Unfortunately, the expectations of both of them collapsed under the critical gazes to the members of parliament (particularly the Von Trokans) as Mia lurched from one innocent blunder to another, getting more and more flustered as the evening wore on while Clarisse watched with growing concern and disappointed- she had been so sure Amelia had been ready... obviously she wasn't and they were both made to look like fools.

After Mia's last disaster, involving grapes, tripping waiters, water spills and the Prime Minister's face covered in food, Clarisse had had enough and quickly covered by leading everyone into the ballroom for coffee while Mia crawled under the table in embarrassment, emerging only when Charlotte lifted up the table clothe.

"Your... Miss Amelia, Her Majesty would like you to join her in the Great Hall with the other guests."

"When can I go home?" she sounded like a little girl as she emerged.

"I don't know..." Charlotte sounded awkward but she felt sorry for the teenager- she hadn't asked for any of this, and those members of parliament were judging her before they even knew her. Charlotte was the Queen's assistant and she would always support her, but over the past week or so she had come to know and believe in Amelia as well- she already knew that Joseph had no doubts about her abilities and it was only the Queen that needed convincing.

"I don't know, Miss Amelia, but I'm sure it won't be too long- the dinner usually ends quite quickly after the coffee."

"Okay," the younger girl said simply before she completely emerged and stood up. "I'm going in," she straightened her shoulders bravely and Charlotte felt a surge of admiration for her- she was definitely a Renaldi, in a lot of ways.

The moment Mia stepped into the Grand Hall, Clarisse and her eyes met and held for a moment before Clarisse nodded slightly and resumed her conversation with the Japanese Ambassador while Mia almost slunk over to where the Motazes were standing.

The rest of the evening seemed to blur by and it seemed like only moments later when Charlotte came over to where she had stood with the Motazes and another couple or two she had been introduced to and had been talking to.

"Miss Amelia, you may go... Her Majesty just wants a word with you before you go."

Mia's stomach sankat the thought of seeing her grandmother again- or even speaking to her- but she had no choice...

After saying farewell to the group- all of them smiling warmly at her- she walked quietly but carefully over to to where her grandmother was standing just inside the doorway, chatting quietly with Joseph but immediately smiled at her granddaughter as she approached.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight, Amelia, it was really very much appreciated."

"Even with the disasters?" she said quietly as they stepped out into the foyer, away from the rest of the group, Joseph hovering in the background.

"Even then...but Mia," Clarisse's voice softened- she knew that the incidents had been accidents but it had given the Von Trokans and others a clear view of what she could be like and she was keen that Mia realized that. "You need to do better next time- you could have given the other members ammunition as to what you could be like as Queen," Clarisse said quietly but with a sharp tone in her voice, something she didn't mean but after the anxiety of the evening, she couldn't help it.

"I... I didn't mean to," Mia's eyes filled with tears but she kept her face down- she didn't want to give her own grandmother ammunition either. "I was trying, Grandma, I didn't mean for them to happen."

"I know you didn't, dear, but you really need to consider your actions and the repercussions- tonight was only really a practice and I'm sure that everyone realizes that but at the Ball... and then other official functions back in Genovia... everyone will be watching you, and it's up to you to be aware of what you do reflects back on the country and the royal family."

_What makes you think that I will be attending any functions in Genovia? What makes you think that I will even ACCEPT the title that you want me to have? _Mia thought darkly to herself before she gazed up at her grandmother, clear eyed.

"I understand perfectly, Grandma. I will try not to disappoint you again."

"You didn't disappoint me..." Clarisse began, well aware that the girl was tired and upset and that Joseph was watching with disapproval. "But..."

"I know... do you mind if I go home now," Mia looked at her before accepting her coat from Joseph and shrugging it on. "It's been a really long day."

"I know, yes you may... and thank you again," Clarisse finished softly as Mia slunk out the door, Joseph behind her- after giving her a reproachful look.

0

The car ride back to her house was very quiet, the partition up between Joseph and Mia, but just before they got to the house, Joseph opened it up.

"Mia?"

"Mmmm?" she was glad that it was dark- almost as soon as she had stepped into the car, she had started to cry softly.

"You were ready tonight- and we both know that."

"Somehow, I don't think Grandma does anymore."

"Your grandmother means well- she did think you were ready and she does care about you."

"It seems like she cared more about what people thought about me tonight," Mia said quietly.

"She is under a great deal of pressure at the moment- more than you realize- and I just want you to know that she wants the best for you as well as Genovia and she is not pressuring you in anyway. She wants to get to know you better as her granddaughter and Phillipe's daughter."

"Then why do I feel like I am being propelled in one direction- to accept the title so that I can be the future of Genovia? Even if I don't feel that I can be that person? Good night Joe," before she slipped quietly out of the back of the car and closed the door behind her.

Joseph was thoughtful all the way back to the consulate- he hadn't realized that she had felt pressured in that way and he had to wonder whether Clarisse realized that and that, subconsciously, she might have contributed to this in someway.

He wasn't inclined to see her when he returned- she was probably still hosting her guests- but he was surprised to see Charlotte waiting in the foyer.

"They've all retired... and she wants to see you in her study."

When he stepped into the study, she was still dressed in her finery and pacing the room, an action she ceased immediately when she saw Joseph.

"How is she?"

"Very tired and upset... and I don't know whether she feels that you care... in fact, I'm not sure either."

"Of _**course**_I care about her! She is my granddaughter!" Clarisse snapped, her face flushing slightly.

"But do you see her as that first or as the future heir to the throne?" Joseph asked quietly, not moving away from the doorway.

"Of course I do... Joseph, you seem to think I'm inhumane in some way! Pray, tell me in what ways have I disappointed you?"

"Talking to Mia the way you did before- that could have waited until tomorrow," he said boldly- she was upset, but she deserved to know.

"She had to realize what had happened and what she had to do to improve!"

"But a tired and upset teenager is hardly receptive to criticism at the best of times- couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?"

"Yes, it could have," Clarisse agreed after a moment's reflection- she was just so flustered about what had happened and she wanted the girl to know what she had done wrong. "What else?"

"You could have sat her next to you... yes, she was with the Motazes and they were very helpful tonight, but you could have helped her much better!"

"I... I... I guess I was more worried about what they would think of her than what she was thinking," Clarisse deflated almost immediately as she sank down into a chair and rested her chin in her hands. "I wasn't a very good grandmother tonight, was I?"

"I didn't say that... you haven't been in contact with her for very long," Joseph said as he moved over to sit next to her- thankfully, Charlotte had closed the doors after he had stepped into the room- and rested a hand on hers. "But she needs to know that you care about her more than an heir, but as her granddaughter."

"Why would she think that?" Clarisse's head came up and her eyes widened. "Joseph?"

He quickly recalled the conversation that had occurred in the car and her eyes remained wide and her mouth dropped open. "Oh Joseph!"

"It's not to say that she's going to do anything but..." he paused for a moment- this was a delicate matter and he was beginning to sense that he was going to be an intermediary between the two until they finally bonded, but it was important that they bonded. "... .I think she needs to know that from you- not in words, exactly, but maybe in actions... and maybe she could learn more about you... what was your first state dinner like?"

There was a silence as Clarisse remembered her own first state dinner, a small smile curling her lips up, before she smiled. "It was quite an experience... and I think you are are right, Joseph... thank you," she stood up and Joseph followed suit. "I can always trust you to tell me the truth."

"I always will..." he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "Now, it's time for bed for Queens too..."

"Yes sir!" she saluted pertly before walking to the door, turning in the doorway. "Thank you for today... and for everything you've done lately, just in case I haven't thanked you before."  
"Its my pleasure..."


	6. A Day Out

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!  
The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The sound of the telephone ringing, albiet mufled by her closed bedroom door, woke Mia up late the following morning and, for a moment she panicked, realizing that she had over slept and would be late for school, before she suddenly remembered that it was the weekend and she had two entire days stretched out before her, bright and unblemished...she could do anything she wanted, although she knew that she had homework to do.

Just as she was considering getting up and looking for breakfast (or rather lunch), there was a soft knock on the door and, when bidden, Helen stepped into the room.

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Huh?" Mia was momentarily confused as she climbed out of bed before her shoulders slumped as she recalled the previous evening- the state dinner at the consulate, an evening that had been a disaster from start to finish and she could still see Clarisse's disappointed face in her mind's eye... suddenly her Saturday didn't seem as bright or unblemished as before, although the previous night had already been starting to emerge from the recesses of her mind. "Oh, I guess so," but she didn't look or sound enthusiastic anymore.

"Honey, you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened last night- it was your first official dinner and I'm sure everyone would have understood."

"Not according to Grandma," Mia said sullenly and Helen sighed as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "They all thought I was a freak- and I'm sure Grandma doesn't want me to be the next Queen of her precious country!"

"Mia... I know last night would have been difficult for you- I hated those occasions when I was married to your father..."

"But you never did anything as ridiculous as what I did last night?" Mia looked glum.

"From what you told me, they were all acidents and you aren't to blame... I'm sure your grandmother knows it."  
"Yeah right," Mia muttered before changing the subject. "So, who was on the telephone? Mr O'Connell?" She was slowly getting used to the two of them seeing each other.

"No...your grandmother."

"What did she want?" Mia sounded indifferent but she was curious as well.

"She would like you to go over to the consulate..." Mia groaned as Helen paused. "I'm not quite sure what she wants..."

"Probably an emergency session of table etiquette lessons." Mia muttered.

"...But she told me that she would like to see you today."

"What if I don't want to?" Mia challenged. "What if I don't want to be Princess of Genovia because of how they all made me feel last night? That I've realised what it will entail and I don't feel that I can cope with it?"

"That's your decision, and your feelings- and I don't blame you- but you owe something to her and your father."

"Like what?"

"Like continuing to try...never giving up."

"Why should I?" Mia sounded belligerent but she also knew, deep down, that her mother made sense. "Until a couple of weeks ago, they were barely in my life beyond the usual Christmas and birthday presents! I shouldn't show up again at all!"

"Because you are an intelligent, sensitive, sweet girl who wouldn't do anything like that," Helen stood and walked over to her daughter's side as she stared in the mirror- she couldn't even hide behind her hair or glasses anymore- with a smile and Mia sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'll go- did she say when she wanted me there?"

"Whenever you were ready- preferably after lunch."

"Fine- that'll give me a chance to have brunch."

0

Over at the consulate, Clarisse was taking a break from her paperwork and was examining her flowers in the small greenhouse attached to the consulate, hoping that Mia was going to come. Helen had told her on the phone that she was sure she would but Clarisse, after her own behaviour last night and what Joseph had told her, wasn't quite sure...and she wasn't sure she blamed her if she didn't. She hadn't even had the opportunity to discuss it with Joseph- with all the guests staying at the consulate, Joseph had kept his distance.

Just then, she heard footstpes in the hall and she turned to see Charlotte standing in the doorway.

"Yes Charlotte?" Clarisse honestly hoped that none of the guests who weren't staying at the consulate (thankfully the Von Trokans were among them) hadn't returned, expecting her to entertain them.

"Your Majesty, Miss Amelia is here," before she stepped aside and the girl awkwardly stepped forward.

"Good afternoon, Grandma," she softly, her eyes briefly meeting Clarisse's before they darted away again and Clarisse felt even more guilty.

"Good afternoon Mia," Clarisse responded gently as Charlotte disappeared. "Please, come in."

Mia silently walked into the greenhouse, ensuring that she stayed as far away from Clarisse as possible.

"Mia," Clarisse began, feeling awkward- she had very rarely apologized to anyone but she knew that this apology was well warranted and necessary. "I wanted to apologize to you for what I said to you last night- you didn't deserve to be rebuked the way I did last night."

"You still needed to tell me what I had done wrong- it's your job," Mia said dully, leaning over to sniff a rose.

"Yes, but there are better ways for me to have done that and I wasn't very tactful...You actually did very well last night."

"Even with the disasters I caused?" Mia brightened slightly, although she still felt terrible.

"They weren't disasters...they were minor incidents, and no one held them against you."

"Are you sure?" Mia asked timidly.

"Very sure- Sebastian and Sheila Motez informed me that they like you- and that your father would have been very proud of you."

There was a silence as Mia stared at her- everyone seemed to be saying that to her, and while she appreciated it, it still didn't help her to know him better- before Clarisse, slightly embarrassed at the momentary weakness she had displayed, recovered enough to briskly instruct Mia to spray the flowers with water from a nearby spray bottle.

"_So... you're not mad at me for what happened?" _Mia asked, wanting to make sure her grandmother really wasn't angry at her and Clarisse regarded her for a moment before a long distant memory of HER first state dinner came to mind and she decided to tell her about it- a decision she didn't regret when she saw the teenager smile, although she remained fixated on the flowers.

Clarisse wondered what else she could do before she realized that they both needed some time off- and away from the consulate- and what better way to do it, she thought with a smile, then to see San Francisco with a native born girl? She had heard all about the city from Phillipe, but she had never seen it properly... until now.

Mia couldn't believe it when her grandmother suggested they have some fun and take a tour of the city, but before she could continue, Charlotte reappeared, with more commitments that Clarisse had had on her schedule...oh well, it was an idea...but then she couldn't believe her ears when her grandmother instructed Charlotte to cancel everything for the afternoon and, buoyed by the suggestion, blurted out:

"_I want to show you my baby!" _failing to notice the looks of alarm on the older women's faces. "We'll just need to be dropped off at Doc's..." she continued blithely, setting down her spray bottle and heading towards the door. "Let's go!"

"Ma'am...what about Joseph?" Charlotte whispered as they followed Mia out into the foyer and Clarisse waved her hand carelessly.

"We'll be fine... organize a car, please... Mia, I just need to get changed!" she added and Mia nodded happily, ecstatic that her grandmother was finally leaving the lessons alone...maybe Saturday would be good after all!

0

_Freedom._

Both Clarisse and Amelia felt exhilerated by the word and the fact that they were free from their restrictions as they cruised along the Golden Gate Bridge to one of Mia's favourite destinations, in Mia's 'baby' which, to Clarisse's relief, was a light blue '66 Mustang convertible.

"Why don't you sit in the front seat of a car?" Mia asked when Clarisse admitted she hadn't sat in the front seat of a car in a long time.

"It's not appropriate- and palace protocol won't allow it...although I miss it occasionally."

"So... I suppose you don't drive?"

"I CAN drive- I had basic lessons when I was younger- but it's much easier for my security team if I don't... maybe one day," she mused reflectively- she hadn't realised she had missed driving (and by extension, her independence) but now that Mia had brought the subject up, she suddenly missed it. "Maybe one day..." she repeated softly to herself, suddenly feeling more optimistic about the future and her future plans.

They both thoroughly enjoyed their afternoon together, travelling around the city and doing things Mia enjoyed, both sensing that things were slowly, finally changing between them- a bond was finally forming.

Mia couldn't believe that her grandmother had willingly accompanied her to a local carnival and had a corn dog- and, most especially important, talked about her father. She only knew about Phillipe Renaldi via his letters and the memories her mother shared but somehow, it seemed more real poignant to hear about her father from his mother, probably one of the few who realy knew him, and it gave Amelia a greater appreciation of her grandmother and how much she had gone through in the fast few years...maybe she wasn't as bad as Mia had thought she would be...maybe there was a possibility that the lessons may work...

Clarisse meanwhile had had a momentary twinge of guilt when they had left the consulate- maybe they should have told Joseph to their plans before they left- but the situation had required impulsiveness and she had been more than happy to break away from her set schedule to do something Mia wanted to do- and she had to admit that she had enjoyed it, as it had been much different to what she had done.

She had enjoyed everything- the city tour, visiting a fun park- but she especially enjoyed the quiet discussion they had had over Mia's father- Mia didn't know much about him and she liked sharing some of her memories, albiet with some pain, but it was worth it... although she wasn't quite sure about the corn dog Mia had purchased for her earlier...and the decision came back to haunt her later that afternoon...

0

"Where _is_ the Princess and the Queen?" Joseph asked Charlotte conversationally, casually yet with a twinge of growing annoyance- he had been in a meeting when the as unyet named Princess had shown up, but upon emergence he had quickly discovered that she AND Her Majesty had disappeared in a spare limo, without security, to find Mia's 'baby'- a thought that had given him pause, and he couldn't even imagine how Her Majesty would have felt- before his mind turned back to the realization that the Queen and the Princess were out in San Francisco _WITHOUT_ security!

"Charlotte, tell me what you know."

"I'm not quite sure... all I know is that Her Majesty wanted to be shown San Francisco by a native..." Charlotte had wanted to tell him earlier, but Clarisse had insisted she would be fine.

"And she didn't think to notify ME of where she was going?" he was trying to keep his annoyance to himself, but he could see that Charlotte could see right through him.

"You were in a meeting," Charlotte reminded him- he thought his feelings for the Queen were well hidden, but she knew better, as did most of his team and the palace staff...The only one who was seemingly oblivious and keeping her own feelings close to her heart, was the Queen herself.

"Well, someone should have let me know...When did they go?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"Where did they go?"

"They were going to collect Mia's 'baby' and then I think Miss Amelia was talking about a fun park..."

"And then where?"

"I don't know..." Charlotte said almost apologetically.

"I think I should go out and look for them," Joseph decided almost to himself after a few moments and he was almost out the door when Charlotte spoke.

"Joe, don't. I'm sure she'll be back quite soon."

"Charlotte," he scowled at her. "Guarding the Queen is my job, and if something happens to her... she shouldn't have gone without security!"

"Maybe so, but it was an opportunity for her to bond with Miss Amelia and I think she felt that the limousines and the security would have oppressed any chance for that."

"Charlotte..."

"Joseph..." Charlotte glared back at him- she could understand his concern, but she also knew that if the Queen was showing signs of wanting her independence back, it was a good sign, it was a sign that she was finally moving out of the depression that had consumed her for so long.

"If something happens to her..." he pointed a finger at her warningly.

"Nothing will- and I would appreciate it if you would quit interrogating me- she will be back when she wants to."  
"I'll give them an hour," he glared at her again before storming off.

00

Meanwhile, a few streets over, Mia was sliding into the back of a polic car, almost dazedly but with more than a twinge of pride and smugness, followed by her triumphant grandmother, who was still waving to the tram car passangers and the other observers who had arrived on the scene when Mia's Mustang's brakes had snapped and had crashed, backwards, into the side of a tram.

"Wow... I'm sorry about this afternoon."

"You don't need to apologize- it was an accident."

"Still...wow," Mia said softly as they left the scene. "That was amazing- how did you know how to do that?"

"Many, many years of experience," Clarisse chuckled lightly, slightly embarrassed but relieved that Mia hadn't had to go to the police station.

"Thank you for this afternoon, Grandma," Mia said after a moment. "I had a good time... did you?"

"I did," Clarisse said enthusiastically, only slightly surprised at her response. "I did- it's been a very long time sicne I've enjoyed a day off from work."

"Did you... ever do anything like this with my father and Uncle Pierre?"

"Not this exactly," Clarisse chuckled, a twinge of guilt marring her pleasure- she really hadn't had many chances to experience this with her sons, much as she had wanted to, although there had been times... "But we did have the occasional adventure...although you may have to give me a little time to recall those times."

"Of course," Mia nodded. "So... will Joe be mad that you left the consulate without telling him?" Even she knew that someone as important as Clarisse had her own bodyguards and that she was usually supposed to notify them when there were changes in her plans.

"He'll be fine," Clarisse brushed her concerns aside, although she knew he was going to be furious. "He was busy and I am Queen... although it's something I wouldn't suggest you do1'

"Imagine the headlines!" Mia laughed before sobering up, wanting her grandmother to know she knew the seriousness of the situation. "But I know, Grandma," she added in a serious tone.

After listening to her response, Clarisse was about to ask her whether she had made a decision about the Princess title yet, but she stopped herself in time...somehow, it just didn't seem like the most appropriate time to ask, not after the afternoon they had just enjoyed together. She knew that Joseph was going to be furious when she finally returned, but even he couldn't hold that against her when he saw the two of them together...


	7. Consequences

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! As usual, I'm awful but hopefully the next few chapters will flow much better!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers (if you're still there!)_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

When the police car stopped in front of the consulate, Mia began feeling a little apprehensive about Joe, a sneaking feeling that had been niggling at her for most of the afternoon, although it had been a feeling relatively easy to ignore, especially when they had been having such a good time, but now that they were back...

Mia knew he was a kind, gentle man (or seemed to be to her) and he had been nothing but supportive of her from the first- but she had the feeling that he wouldn't be so good natured upon discovering that his boss- the Queen, no less- had disappeared, unguarded...and she almost shuddered to think about what he would do when he found out about the accident... the two thoughts suddenly made her feel very guilty.

"Grandma?" she began uneasily after they had climbed out of the car and Clarise had again displayed her considerable diplomacy skills. "Are you sure Joe isn't going to be too annoyed about today?"

"I'm sure- you don't need to worry," Clarisse turned to her with a reassuring smile as she spied Charlotte hovering in the front doorway. "I will deal with him, if he causes any trouble... would you like Charlotte to arrange a ride home?" Clarisse discreetly changed the subject, well aware the scene with Joseph wasn't going to be pleasant, not that he had any right to lecture HER, she thought indignantly, already subconsciously gearing up for battle.

"No thank you, I'll be fine- I was actually going to see Lilly but... if you need me here... I can tell Joe it was all my idea..."

"No," Clarisse was firmer this time. "Thank you for the offer, I do appreciate it, but we both know it was my idea... and it may be better if I speak to Joseph myself, alone."

"Okay..." Mia still looked momentarily unsure before Clarisse impulsively leaned forward and squeezed her hand.

"I'll be fine, dear... and thank you for this afternoon- I truly did enjoy myself."

The beam on Mia's face (and the glow she felt inside) was worth it all to Clarisse and, to her reflief, seconds later Mia left with a wave, leaving Clarisse to turn to her assistant with a sigh.

"Any problems with the parliamentarians while I was gone?"

"No ma'am- they all seem to be enjoying San Francisco, and many of them won't be at dinner tonight."

"Any new paperwork I need to oversee?"

"Not much."

Finally, Clarisse knew there was no avoiding the next subject and she finally asked:

"Were there any problems with Joseph? How did he react when he discovered we had gone?"

"No problems _exactly_, ma'am," Charlotte said hesitatingly. "He DID wonder where you were and was going to go looking for you... but he changed his mind," she finished diplomatically and Clarisse smiled slightly- in other words, Charlotte had convinced him not to do anything.

"Thank you Charlotte, I do appreciate your assistance..." she paused to glance at her watch. "I'm just going to change and then I'll be in my study when... if someone wants to see me."

It was twenty minutes later and she was fully absorbed in a brief, that she heard noise in the doorway and she looked up to see Joseph standing there, regarding her with an unreadable expression.

"Hello Joseph," she began pleasantly. "What have you been up to this afternoon?"

"I've been around... I could ask you the same thing," he said neutrally as he closed her door and slowly began to walk towards her.

"Mia and I took a tour of San Francisco- I thought we both deserved some time off to relax...it's called 'girl time' I believe." Joseph still didn't relax.

"Where exactly did you go?" his voice was still dangerously soft.

"Around the city, to a fun park and we stopped for corn dogs before we came back here... and I'm not quite sure about eating corn dogs again..." she joked slightly, trying to ease the tension but failing abysmally- she could see that Joseph was furious but was trying to keep calm..

"Why didn't you let someone know where you were going?"

"You were in a meeting, no one else was around... and it was an opportunity for my granddaughter and I to bond, establish a relationship... and I'm certain we did."

"I'm glad for you in that respect," he softened slightly- he was pleased that the two of them were finally getting alone. "But you also know the rules- you know you're not supposed to go anywhere unaccompanied."

"I'm well aware of that," Clarisse said calmly, although she was starting to get irritated. "I've been well aware of that for a long, long time."

"So why did you choose to break the rules this time?"

"As I said before, I wanted some time with Mia WITHOUT," she emphasized that word strongly. "...the usual team that surrounds me...I'm not a schoolgirl, Joseph, and I don't you are treating me this way..."

"You do!" he finally snapped. "As you said before, you've been aware of the rules for a long time, and yet you 'forget' today... and if I'm treating you like a schoolgirl, maybe it's because you acted like one today!"

"Don't you DARE speak to me in that manner!" Clarisse said coldly, rising slowly to her feet. "As you seem to have forgotten, I am you QUEEN and your BOSS!"

"You won't be if something happens to you if you continue to flout the rules!" he was aware his voice was rising rapidly but her Majesty's stubborness was legendary and it was that, and the anxiety he had been feeling all day that was making him lose his temper.

"I would be very, very careful, Joseph," her voice remained ice cold as compared to him. "You wouldn't want to lose your job, would you?" she continued as their eyes met and held for a long time, neither of them wanting to give an inch.

"Well, at least I would lose my job for defending a principle and a rule that was correct- and we both know that I'm right. I would rather lose my job for trying to do the right thing than be fired for letting my monarch do something foolhardy and reckless."

"Nevertheless..."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Clarisse let out a long sigh- she could be formidable when she wanted to be, but she didn't feel like it today- and, besides, she knew that Joseph was right.

"Fine. I shouldn't have gone out without even one bodyguard, or letting you know where I was going- it was irresponsible of me... and I'm sorry," she sounded sincere. "But Joseph..." her eyes met his again and he was surprised to see the enthusiasm shining out of her expression- quite unlike the mask she usually wore, even with him most of the time. "It was something I had to do... Amelia... Mia seemed so guilty about last night that not having a lesson seemed appropriate... and when she suggested we do our tour of San Francisco in her Mustang, I wanted to... and, despite the accident..."

"ACCIDENT?" Joseph looked alarmed. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not but everything is fine and neither of us was hurt..."

"What happened?" Joseph said evenly, trying to keep his temper- the day had sounded like a disaster (and it could have been if that accident had been serious, or someone had tried to car jack them...) but there was something in Clarisse's eyes that told him that, in one aspect, the afternoon had been successful.

"The emergency brake snapped as we were going up a hill...the car crashed back into a...what do you call it?"

"Hopefully not another car," Joseph murmured darkly.

"No, not another car...a cable car. "However, I smoothed it all out and I will pay for all expenses to the cable car...hopefully the media doesn't get hold of this, although I suppose they will...

"You don't seem too upset about that."

"How can I be, when this afternoon was my idea? But I am truly sorry for any anxiety I caused you- but it goes to show that you really do care," she looked at him repentently, suddenly seeming like Mia for a moment, and he sighed.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been so hard on you... but you do realize that protecting you is my job and I don't want anything to happen to you..." he looked at her intenly, longing to reach out and caress her cheek, to convince himself that she was still standing there, finally looking happy after years of mourning and unhappy, but Clarisse, sensing something, stepped back slightly as his hand came up slightly- she didn't know what he was going to do, but she felt oddly uncomfortable around him now.

"So, are we alright now?" she asked briskly.

"Of course... I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"And give me a lecture as well?" her mouth quirked up into a smile and he looked sheepish.

"I suppose so."

"Thank you... for caring so much," she said softly, her expression fleetingly tender before she looked way, glancing at her watch, her mask falling back into place. "Anyway, I still have some work to do, and I'm sure you have things to do as well...

"Of course..." he backed away as Clarisse walked back towards her desk. "How did Miss Mia enjoy her day?" he asked and she turned to smile at him.

"She enjoyed it very much- as did her grandmother."

000

The next week passed by quickly and, surprisingly, uneventfully- Clarisse and Mia continued their lessons together and they both sensed that there was a deepening of their relationship, a thought that pleased them both- they had finally developed a bond!

Mia had never imagined she would miss having a grandmother, having never known her mother's mother, but the more time she spent with Clarisse the more she realized how much she enjoyed having a grandmother. Sure, Clarisse was still almost as strict and Mia knew she had high hopes that she would become Genovia's Crown Princess, but she was also slowly letting her guard down and Mia was gradually getting to know Clarisse as a person.

Clarisse meanwhile realized that while it was important for Genovia to have a new heir- and she hoped that Mia would agree to take the title- it was also important that the two of them shared a relationship beyond Genovia's politics and royal protocol- a REAL relationship, just like any grandmother and granddaughter. Thankfully, the press hadn't caught on to the accident with the cable car, which only improved their relationship, especially when Mia joked:

"Wow Grandma, you have special powers!"

"Not really dear..." before, realizing that she was joking, she looked over the top of her glasses at Mia and winked. "However, the Order of the Rose came in quite handy."

Joseph could see the difference in both of them and was happy- Mia was less shy and was revealing more of her outgoing personality while being more willing to listen to her grandmother; while Clarisse was less stressed, more relaxed- and she was finally letting her guard down, a sight which gave him a great deal of pleasure, especially as, while he witnessed certain lessons, Clarisse confided in him about them afterwards, as she did on one afternoon once Mia had gone home and they were strolling around the almost completed consulate garden.

"She is getting so much more confident now!" Clarisse said proudly. "Even if she doesn't choose to become our Princess, she's hopefully going to have some skills that will help her later in life."

"Indeed- and I'm glad that Miss Lilly has come around to the changes," he frowned slightly as he remembered the sharp criticism the teenager had inflicted on Mia the day after the makeover.

"You're very protective of Mia, aren't you?" Clarisse smiled slightly, although she liked the fact that someone else cared about her almost as much as Clarisse herself.

"Of course, she's a very sweet, intelligent girl who is handling all of this with great aplomb... very much like you and Phillipe."

"Even with the stubborn streak?"

"Yes, even with that- she is probably not quite as stubborn as you or Phillipe, although that may change with more exposure to you..." he trailed off as she laughed, a warm rich sound he had always loved about her.

"Now YOU'RE sassing me! First it was Mia and now it's you! What on earth have I done to deserve this?" but she wasn't at all offended.

"Phillipe used to do it too!" Joseph countered.

"True, and while Rupert always scolded him, told him it was disrespectful and rude, I liked it then and I like it now- it's refreshing to be treated as a person, rather than Queen all the time..." before she turned to him and smiled. "I appreciate you treating me as Clarisse, rather than your Queen all the time."

"Even when I'm telling you something for your own good?" he teased.

"Even then."

"Well, there are times when I have to treat you as the Queen...but you are also a human being too and I want to treat you as such when it's possible," he said softly and their eyes met and held, both of them well aware that since their dance, things had changed between them...everything seemed to be taking on a deeper meaning and their relationship was changing from friendship to...what?

Although, if they were both honest, it had been evolving for a long time, it's development escalated by the deaths of Rupert and Phillipe, but while Joseph knew how he felt, Clarisse was still working through her feelings and he understood- he could wait and he would.

"So," he chose to break the moment and they continued their walk around the garden. "Do you know what Miss Mia is doing this weekend?"

"Apparantly she is going to a beach party that the school is sponsoring with a young man named Josh Bryant..."

"I thought she was going on Lilly's cable show," Joseph frowned for a moment. "I thought I heard them talking about it one day...maybe I heard wrong. Anyway, are you alright with her going to the beach with this boy?"

"Why shouldn't I be? She hasn't agreed to anything yet, she's young and deserves to have some with her friends- goodness knows, I never had the opportunity and Rupert squashed the impulses in the boys, although they both rebelled in their own ways..." she trailed off for a moment, recalling the ways Phillipe and Pierre had rebelled- Pierre had abdicated and Phillipe had married a young college girl in secret. "That didn't work out so well, and I will always regret it, so I don't want it to happen again with Mia... Besides, I'm sure she will be fine."

000

The feeling of dread grew in Mia's stomach as the limousine drew to a halt in front of the consulate front door on Monday morning- she knew why she was here and she knew she was going to get into a lot of trouble... but now, after establishing some kind of relationship with her grandmother, she wasn't sure she wanted to face the disappointment on her face...

The beach party the evening before had been a disaster- Josh had turned out to be a rat, obviously only asking her out so that he could share the spotlight; and then Anna, Lana and Montana...they had exposed her to the press by pulling down the changing room... thank goodness she had still most of her clothes on and she had been rescued by one of her teachers, but the press had managed to get pictures of her...pictures that were published on the front page of the following day's newspapers.

"I'm sorry Mom," she whispered as Helen set the papers down on the table, Mia sitting opposite, dragging a spoon through her cereal.. "I didn't think..."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Helen said immediately, sitting down beside her and wrapping her arms around her. "I will be contacting the school this morning about this- they shouldn't have allowed the press anywhere near the beach party!"

"What do you think Grandma is going to say?"

"I don't know," Helen sighed- it was too little to hope that Her Majesty wouldn't see the pictures, but as she obviously read all the papers, the chances that she had seen the pictures were pretty high. "You'll just have to go over and talk to her..." before she was interrupted by the phone. Judging by her mother's face seconds later, Mia knew that it was her grandmother on the other line.

"Yes... Yes...I will be speaking to the school this morning...Yes, she'll be over as soon as she can..." before she hung up and turned to Mia.

"How was she?"

"She's not pleased, obviously, and she would like to see you as soon as possible before you go to school...but she also knows that it's not your fault."

"I wish I could believe that."

And now... she was sitting in the back of the limo, wanting to run away but knowing that it was impossible, before the door was opened and Joseph was peering sympathetically in.

"Miss Mia?"

"Alright..." she sighed and slid out, fidgeting with her jacket for a moment before she felt his warm hand on her arm.

"Mia...look at me," and she reluctantly looked up at him.

"It won't be as bad as all that...she's more upset at the press than at you..." but he had to admit that she was furious at Mia, as demonstrated by a comment Clarisse had thrown in his direction just after she had called Helen and he was about leave to collect the girl. He had already been up for a couple of hours, doing his own investigating and he knew that she was overreacting just a little..

"_How could she have been so silly? Surely she should have known better! The press will do anything for a story... and for her to be seen with a boy... and then undressed!" s_he raged, not only disappointed as Mia for her lack of judgement but for the press for not leaving the girl alone to have a life with her friends.

_"You can't judge her until you know the story...and I'm sure that she will be able to explain it to you."_

_"I hope so, Joseph, I certainly hope so."_

"I hope so, Joe," Mia suddenly echoed her grandmother's words. "I really hope so."

When she first stepped into the study, Clarisse was standing at the window, staring outsides, but she immediately turned around when she heard Mia's footsteps.

"Good morning Amelia," she said coldly.

"Good morning Grandma."

"Have a seat," she waved at the chair opposite her desk as she stepped over to the other side and sat down in her chair, Mia noting that the papers were all set up neatly on her desk. "As you can see, we have something to discuss..."

"Grandma, I can explain..."

The meeting was brief and not particularly pleasant- Clarisse tried to remain calm but seeing the pictures over again just enraged her further, although she was surprised to see that Mia wasn't arguing with her, but rather listening and agreeing with what she was saying- and she couldn't help but feel guilty when the girl quietly left the room to be driven to school.

She was surprised to discover Joseph still hovering by the doorway, seconds later, although she wasn't surprised- and with a curt _"You can come in now," _he stepped into the room. It was slightly unpleasant when he lectured her about her lack of sympathy towards the girl:

"_Is THIS the way a Princess should behave!" _she had argued back, but when he stated that she was only fifteen, she had to suddenly agree with him- her sons had had years of training to be prepared for the press, but this poor girl had barely any opportunity to have that training... and, again, she was only fifteen years old.

"I was judgemental, I shouldn't have said all of that to her," she sighed as she sat on the edge of her desk. "I owe her an apology, don't I?"

"Yes, you do," he stepped closer to her and reached over to take one of her hands in his, Clarisse barely aware of it. "You did need to have a few words with her, but you need to remember that she is still a very young girl who hasn't had the kind of experience you and the boys had."

"I guess I'm not a very good grandmother in that respect."

"I'm not saying that- as a Queen, you told her where she went wrong- even if you didn't hear the proper story; but as a grandmother... you should have empathized with her."

"Do YOU want to be her grandmother?" she gave him an ironic smile. "You seem to know her much better than I do, and know how to treat her."

"No, I won't...and you know her as well- you just have some catching up to do, but I'm sure you will be able to do that...even if she doesn't become Princess of Genovia."

"Do you think that she may decide that?" Clarisse was slightly panicked at the thought- she couldn't bear the thought of the Von Trokans maneuvering to get her off the throne if Mia didn't take up her birth right.

"She may, you have to face that possibility, but I think that, if she's anything like you, she will decide with her heart and you may be surprised...although, if she's like you, you won't be surprised."

"I hope not... alright," she sighed heavily, standing up again, her hand still in his and she was only slightly aware of the warm pressure of her hand. "I would like to see her this afternoon when she's home from school... will you find Charlotte for me?"

"Yes, I'm sure that can be arranged..." before, to her surprise, he leaned over and kissed the top of her hand before dropping it. "It shall be arranged...and Clarisse...you are not a bad grandmother- you are the best grandmother I have ever met..." before he left the room, leaving Clarisse blushing in embarrassment- it had been a bad morning, but hopefully, this afternoon would be better...


	8. Apologies

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_What a day,_ Mia thought wearily as she let herself into the house after school and a shift at work, relieved that the day was finally over and she didn't have to see Clarisse for three days, until the ball- she wasn't in the mood for another lecture (although this morning's had been justified), not after the way her day had turned out...

After the lecture at the consulate, she had arrived at school mid morning to discover the press still very much hanging around and that that everyone had seen the newspapers (and stared at her through class and lunch as she sat alone- she didn't know where Lilly or Michael were) and, what was even worse, some of the crueller kids had waved their copies in her face, calling out taunts such as: _"Can you autograph your picture? Josh did!"_

Mia retreated to the basketball courts at the top of the stairs, hoping that she would be alone, but she discovered that Lilly was there and that she was clearly furious, as evidence by the tirade she immediately launched into, telling her off for leaving her to deal with Jeremiah on her television show and hurting her brother...and Mia suddenly felt even worse, realizing that she had let her two closest friends down for the sake of Josh Bryant.

However, Lilly's tirade finally pushed Mia over the edge- the last month had been difficult enough with the press hounding her, everyone staring at her once she was 'out', her grandmother's constant criticism and obvious high expectations, Lilly's failure to really understand and her mother siding with Clarisse every time- and Mia finally realized that she didn't want a royal life, so she burst out with, after several apologies to Lilly (who was ignoring that):

_"Well congratulations, you've got your wish, I'm not going to be a princess!"_

__She felt relieved after she said it- she had finally made a decision- but she was greatly surprised when, instead of sighing in relief as well, Lilly's face had fallen and she looked disappointed as she whispered:

_"But I want you to be."_

_"What?" _Mia couldn't believe what se was hearing and Lilly tried to explain.

"_You being a princess is...kind of a miracle."_

_"What MIRACLE!? It's a nightmare!"_

But after Lilly had explained her own perceptions of Mia's role, and what she would be actually able to do, as compared to Lilly, Mia finally calmed down... but she was now more confused that ever...

Her mother clearly wasn't home as Mia dumped her bag on the floor and slumped in a chair- she could use some time alone- before she noticed that the answering machine was flashing, indicating a message, a message she wished she hadn't heard as soon as she pressed the button- it was her grandmother.

"Amelia?" her grandmother's voice sounded unusually awkward. "I was hoping to be able to come and see you this afternoon but... obviously you are not home so... I hope to see you at the ball on Friday evening..."

"Hmmm," Mia murmured once the message had finished. "We'll see..."

0

"Have we heard from Amelia?" Clarisse asked as Charlotte came in to collect documents she had been signing- it would almost be a relief to return to Genovia on a purely practical sense, it wasn't easy running a country from the other side of the Atlantic- but today she was more than a little distracted over her concern for Mia.

She HAD planned on visiting Mia that afternoon to apologize, but she had had a meeting with Sebastian and then it turned out Amelia had to work, so it hadn't worked out. She was trying to find another time to go- she didn't want to leave it until the night of the ball- but it seemed that only appropriate time would be the afternoon of the ball.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry," Charlotte said regretfully, feeling sorry for her Queen- she was under a great deal of pressure with not only running a country from another country, but getting to know her granddaughter and hope that she would decide to become Crown Princess and deal with the press as well as still mourning her own son- but she seemed to be handling it well, remaining cool, calm and collected. "Did you want me to try again?"

"No thank you, Charlotte, I'm sure she will get back to me when she has time... where is Joseph?"

"Here, Your Majesty," he stepped into view.

"How many of the others are about outside?" When the visiting parliamentarians weren't exploring San Francisco, they were spending most of their time at the consulate.

"No one, ma'am- I believe Sebastian has taken most of them into the city for the afternoon."

"Good... I would like to go for a walk in the garden," she said, rising from her chair.

Neither of them spoke until they were out in the garden and Clarisse was leaning over, examing her roses.

"I don't want to lose her, Joseph."

"What makes you think you're going to lose her? As I said this morning, she listened to what you said with great respect- and, as Queen, you did need to say something to her."

Clarisse's vulnerability and self doubt touched him- for a Queen, she was always so calm and control, the wall up against the rest of the world, and this was a change- she was finally opening up again, allowing people to see her true character.

"But I as a grandmother..." she sighed heavily as she finally stood up and looked at him. "I was...am a mother- why is being a grandmother so hard?"

"Girls are very different to boys," he said quietly. "She is a different generation, from a different country and you don't know each other very well yet."

"This trip was meant to..."

"It was meant to reintroduce you to each other and begin to form a relationship- which it has," he said as he stepped closer and looked soberly into the blue eyes that had haunted his dreams for years.

He didn't know how she was feeling, but knew that his feelings for her were changing- they had gotten even closer on the trip and she was not only opening up to Amelia but she was also slowly letting him in further.

"It seems so up and down..." Clarisse was saying and he quickly tuned back into the conversation.

"That's what relationships are about," he said. "Up and down, give and take- nothing worth having is meant to be gained easily."

"True..." she agreed vaguely, looking away- she was feeling slightly lightheaded in proximity of Joseph- she had been feeling like that for a long time, most especially since they had travelled to San Francisco and they had been discussing Mia, and she suddenly felt shy around him which, her pragmatic side told her, was ridiculous- he was her HOS, her personal bodyguard, her... best friend and, currently, the interpreter between her and Mia- yet her heart was telling her otherwise...but what, exactly, did he mean to her?

Very deep down inside her, she knew what she felt about him, but her head told her otherwise and she was content to ignore it for now... but one day she would have to address her feelings for him.

"How is it that you have managed to support and encourage both of us so well?" her voice was husky as she moved closer to him- despite her mind warning her otherwise, she felt compelled to stand closer to him- and they could both feel the palpatable tension between them.

"Because I know you VERY well and Amelia... if she is anything like you or Phillipe...I feel that I know her well too...but I definitely know you," he paused, their eyes holding for a long moment and he subconsciously moved closer, longing to kiss her (which he had been longing to do since their dance, if not before then) and he could see that she was expecting something as Clarisse (Clarisse, not the Queen, the mask was momentarily down) gazed at him expectantly, her breathing suddenly erratic and her cheeks slightly flushed, but before he could do anything, they heard heels on the path behind them and Charlotte's voice preceeding her.

"Your Majesty, there's a phone call from the press secretary," and her words broke the spell.

"Duty calls," Clarisse said with a small smile.

"Indeed," he agreed as they turned back towards the consulate, but as he waited for her to step past him, he was surprised when she brushed past him and allowed her fingers to lightly brush against his face, her eyes meeting his for a moment before she moved on, straightening her shoulders and walking briskly towards the consulate.

00000

The next few days were remarkably uneventful, much to Mia's relief- the press were finally leaving her alone, Lilly was back onside, she had finally stood up to Lana and her posse AND she had passed gym.

The only issue that hadn't been resolved, aside from making a final decision about becoming royal, was that Michael was still unhappy with her. She had honestly not meant to forget their plans, but he seemed to think that she preferred Josh Bryant over him. So, all she could do was apologize several times, invite him to the ball and hope that he would come.

She was pondering how she could prove to Michael that she was really sorry about what had happened as she arrived home, when she glanced up and saw the familiar black limousine with the Genovian flags parked at the curb, Joseph leaning casually against the passenger door.

"Joe? What are you doing here? I thought you would be getting ready for the ball!"

"Her Majesty wanted to see you before the ball."

"What for?"

"You'll have to go inside and find out," he inclined his head towards the front door before he gave her a keen look. "So you are coming to the ball tonight?"

"Yes," Mia said quickly before she moved towards the front door- she didn't want him to know that she wasn't planning on attending.

Helen discreetly disappeared almost as soon as Mia came through the door, saying that she needed to start getting ready, leaving grandmother, granddaughter and an awkward silence in her wake.

"Would you like some tea?" Mia finally said, just as Clarisse was about to speak, and Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, thank you... You're probably wondering why I insisted on visiting this afternoon when we will see each other tonight," she continued as she watched Mia prepare the tea and bring two mugs over to where Clarisse was sitting.

"I am a little curious...but, then again, I didn't respond to your message- and I'm sorry about that."

"That's alright... I actually came to apolgozie for Monday and... to give you this," she handed Mia a rectangular cream coloured pouch, piquing Mia's interest immediately. "It's an early birthday present."

"What..."

"Open it and see..." Clarisse encouraged, and as Mia pulled out the red leather diary that Clarisse had found among Phillipe's possessions as she had cleaned out his suite, and the expression on her face, it was the opening she needed to say what she had to say...

0

"How did it go?" Joseph inquired twenty minutes later when they were in the car- he hadn't wanted to leave until she had told him, although he didn't blame her if she didn't say anything. Her expression had been unreadable when she had come out the front door, but he knew that was just a mask.

"I don't think she will be becoming our Princess."

"How do you feel about that?"

"A little disappointed," she admitted. "I know that she can do this- and I told her that- but I also realized that she is first and foremost my granddaughter and that that relationship is more important to me than trying to force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"Even if it means the Von Trokans taking the throne?"

"I don't find the idea appealing- and I'm going to continue to try and prevent something like that happening... but I don't want to lose Amelia, and if that means that she won't be the Crown Princess, then I can live with that...Mia's happiness means more to me."

"I'm proud of you," he said after a moment and she looked at him quizzically. "Proud of me?"

"You are thinking like a grandmother first rather than as a Queen... I know that apologizing to Mia wasn't easy for you... so yes, I'm proud of you."

Clarisse blushed, at a loss for words, before she glanced at her watch.

"We should be returning to the consulate- the ball is to begin in a few hours."

"You've got it," he started the car and was just about to pull away from the curb before he glanced back at Clarisse again, who was looking out the window at Mia's house.

"As for Miss Mia, don't give up on her... she may just surprise us yet!"


End file.
